Plural conductor patterns are formed on a base plate and a driving element of an inkjet head. The conductor patterns are formed by irradiating a laser beam on, for example, a nickel thin film, which is formed on the surfaces of the base plate and the driving element by electroless plating, and shaving the nickel thin film.
The nickel thin film is provided extending over various portions having different characteristics such as the surface of a base plate formed by alumna and the surface of a driving element formed by lead zirconate titanate (PZT). If the irradiation of the laser beam is performed with fixed power irrespective of such a difference in the characteristics of the bases, it is likely that a patterning defect occurs in which the nickel thin film is partially insufficiently cut. If the cutting of the nickel thin film is insufficient, the nickel thin film is cut by irradiating the laser beam plural times. Therefore, manufacturing costs and time increase.